


Saturday Cuddles

by fairyalchemist



Series: Tumblr Prompt Galore [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, day three, nalufluffweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Natsu and Lucy cuddle after having their own version of Netflix and chill on a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this drabble at the fandom*  
> Pairing: Nalu (DUH)  
> Rating: T? (I’m terrible with these, sorry.)
> 
> A/N: I consider this drabble, a one shot mess, even though it was fun to write. Fun fact, scientifically, studies have shown cuddling as a very effective dopamine enhancer. So, if you’re feeling down, cuddle with someone ahahah! (I’m sorry) Happy reading. (;

_What day is it again_? Lucy struggled to open her eyes and groaned, twisting in her bed as she reached over to her small nightstand for her cellphone.  No new notifications pooped up. Good. Wait. It was Saturday, and it was what? Eleven in the morning. Damn!

Memories of last night started to flash in her mind and she blushed. Last night had been _something_ else. After going to watch a movie, they had done the cliché Netflix and chill. Replace the Netflix with Natsu’s favorite videogame and the chill part with hot sex. Yeah, the chill part had been… _amazing._ She could say they had done a _lot_ last night in bed and Natsu had—wait– _where is Natsu?_ Her heart raced as she looked around for him, she hoped Natsu hadn’t just left her alone like a one night lay. Well, that couldn’t happen since they were together, but the irrational thought was still there.

She wasn’t thinking straight, still a bit groggy from sleep, as she called for him. Her shouts were cut short as he opened her bathroom door, a towel in his hair, looking sexy and wet; he would have been completely naked it not for her favorite galaxy towel around his waist and he was wet—had she mentioned he was wet?

Her face grew warm as she examined the way his muscles moved, his abs and his arms flexed as he roughly shoved the towel on his hair back and forth. “Did you sleep alright?” He asked her as he looked at her on the bed, a wicked smile let her know what he was thinking about and she sat up, crossing her arms, not wanting to be distracted so easily by him again. She had a mission, her mouth felt gross and she needed to shower.  

“Yeah, I would have if you hadn’t taken much of the bed again!” He laughed at her irritation, his throaty chuckles made her feel hot and twitchy, she wanted to– to distract herself– yes! She jumped from her bed and opened her drawers, looking for a pair of clothes before going in to shower. “Don’t leave yet, okay?” She told him as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Lucy showered quickly, making sure to lock the door so that he wouldn’t be tempted to interrupt her. Once she finished, she dressed herself in comfy clothes and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight before her and she chuckled when she saw Natsu on her bed—asleep as a baby in his pajamas, sprawled out like a starfish with drool coming out of his mouth.

She made her way to him and shoved his shoulders lightly. “Are you serious, Natsu? It’s Saturday, don’t you have work?!”

“Uhhh—what?” He mumbled to her as he opened his eyes. “Oh, naaaah… I culldnthubdadayfree.” His mumbling sounded like nonsense, but Lucy could understand that he wasn’t worried about having work today. In all honesty, she didn’t have work either and she would rather spend the day with him anyway.

Moving closer to hover over him, she whispered in his ear to make sure. “Did you say you called in to have the day free?”

“Yeps,” he said and pulled her down on the bed, shifting her so that her back was to him. “Mmmm, now, let’s cuddle,” he whispered in her ear, making shivers run through her as he caressed her arm and down her side with his hand. She shuddered as he shifted closer to her and he threw her blanket over them, a gust of air made her feel cold for a second before it fell down. Her hair was still damp, as was his, and the smell of fruity shampoo and rosy soap made her sigh as it combined into a pleasant fragrance.

“Mmmm, I love the way you smell,” Natsu groaned as he wiggled behind her to get into a comfortable position, his warmth enveloped her as he put one arm under her head, creating a Natsu pillow for her, and threw the other over her side to hold her hand. She sighed again, contentment coursed through her as she wiggled to get closer to him, he gasped at the contact.

Feeling flirty, she wiggled against him again, eliciting a low growl from him, as she added a little more pressure. “If you don’t stop, I’ll pick up where I left off last night,” he whispered as he moved his hand to cup her breast. He ground his hips against her and caressed her simultaneously. “Don’t tempt me, Luce…”

She wiggled harder against him, her muscles ached but she ignored them as he shifted on the bed, this time to have them face each other. He looked into her eyes, lust and wickedness shone in them as he smirked. “Didn’t you ever learn I’m easy to tempt?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her chuckle.

“How is this a temptation?” She slyly asked him a moment later, licking her lips knowing what would happen if she did so.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it…” He gave her a deep and bruising kiss but then stopped as she flinched. “Did I hurt you,” he asked, concern laced his voice as he pulled away from her.

“No,” she groaned, “it’s just…I’m achy all over…”

His eyes widened as he understood her implication. “Oh!” He moved again, this time going back to spoon her, giving her kisses on her shoulder and her neck while he tried to be gentle with her. “I guess today is gonna be a cuddle day after all.”    

“Mmmm, I guess so,” she smiled as she felt his warmth soothe her, his breathing against her neck, and she drifted back to sleep with not a care in the world but the man next to her.


End file.
